The Beginning
by mocha.coca.latte
Summary: How it all began...in Zach's POV.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so this is a new story of mine. I know, I know, it's really really really short, but I didn't know what else to put. I might make it into a multi-chapter fic, review and tell me if you would like me to develop this story! Heads-up: The multi-chapter fic will probably be CMH in Zach's POV, but everything will be different. (afterall, it IS in Zach's POV)

**Disclaimer: on profile**

* * *

I had self control.

Right?

All around me, I was aware of... _those _girls. Grant and Jonas have persistently tried to get it through me that girls were flirting or that they were "hair tossing". Because frankly, I thought that they had head twitches. Really.

I've honestly never liked a girl. I give the whole I-don't-give-a-crap appearance when it comes to girls, but I'm a spy. Naturally, I notice things. When it came to self control, it was to control the urge to knock them out.

I was a really good spy. Talk about conceited, not that I care. As Grant would say, "Deal with it." But that's beside the point. My point is: me, being the said spy, had self control.

Not when it all came boiling down to this one person:

_Cameron Ann Morgan._

It was the beginning of this year. I swear, I almost slapped myself when I realized- FINALLY realized- that there were other spy schools. That there was another _all girls _school. But the reaction from Grant was PRICELESS. I had told him to knock himself out- it was an expression. I didn't really expect him to do that, but I guess that's why he's known as the physical fighter in our trio and he actually knocked himself out. And Grant, the girl-crazy guy, started the rumors. It rippled and traveled through the school so fast- Dr. Steve had no choice but to confirm it was true. So on that happy note, Jonas got our research done.

Since I can assure you no one reading this has the skills of Jonas, I'll go ahead and brief you on what he did. He hacked out the location of the school, which, by the way, is called _Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women _(whew. What a mouthful. Not to mention snobby-sounding) and used his computer to hack into the Hubble Telescope system, tracing the networks of the Academy, then hacking into their computers. He downloaded a copy of everything- I mean _everything_- and we basically spent all our free time reading. And by the end of the week, I felt like I'd been living with _Cammie _all her life.

And that girl, practically, rocked my world. Grant and Jonas would always tease me, talking about how I worship even the ground she walks on. Everyday, I would obsess over her imaginary cat named Suzie, and think about meeting her someday, until the day I got an update from her "report". _She had a boyfriend. __**I **_wanted to be the one who got to notice her. _**I **_wanted to be the one who got her nervous. _**I **_wanted to be the one who was on her mind all day. I was basically seething with hatred for _Josh _that I felt like I could leap for joy- leap up all the way to the moon- the day she broke up with him. But Grant just HAD to remind me that she still wasn't over him yet.

One day, everything changed. It was a new semester, girls went by right in front of my eyes without actually being noticed, and I was ready for more from Cammie. I was in CoveOps class, and our teacher told us that we would be a surprise and that we were going to be tailing- guess who? _The Gallagher Girls. _I vowed to myself that I would be the one on her mind

And that day, I tell you, was the happiest day yet in my life.

* * *

**A/N: Make sure to nominate stories! You still have limited time left, so go do so now!  
If you like this story you will probably like my other story, called Endless Tunnel!!!**

**And REVIEWS are MUCH APPRECIATED!!!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Loving Every Moment  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I realized I haven't updated this in a while, so I decided I'd do a short chapter that would give more insight on Zach's personality from my version. Just as a reminder, I'm not a guy, so things are going to be a little awkward. Anyway, enjoy!  
Disclaimer: self-explanatory.**

* * *

I don't know what I'm doing. I don't even know why I'm doing this.

Come to think of it, I do, but I guess you could say that I'm in denial, yeah? But don't tell anyone, because I want to maintain any macho-manly-ness I may have, you hear me? I just can't believe I'm _writing. This._

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

So Dr. Steve had taken us to the Mall, for a mission. We had already talked to Mr. Solomon (one of our still alive and best alumni of all time) about what he was setting us up for, and I felt jittery. I licked my lips in anticipation because I knew I wanted to tail Cammie today.

Over in the corner of my eye, I saw Grant rubbing his hands together in glee, like some crazy mad scientist/bad guy. He sensed that part of my eye was on him and faced me, nodding with a grin on his face. I sniggered at him.

"What?" he asked me, completely unaware that I was sniggering at him. Too lost in his thoughts, no doubt, about _Bex._

"What if you don't end up liking her?" I finally managed to say. Grant snapped from his trance and looked at me.

"Well," he paused and smiled victoriously, "I've already thought of that." He told me, nodding and looking his triumphant I-truly-feel-smart-_for-once _look. I looked at him expectantly.

"And?" He scrunched up his eyebrows and seemed to be deep in thought.

"Um…" I raised both my eyebrows up in a 'Ha!' look. "What if you don't end up liking _her_?" he rebuked. I snorted.

"Like that's possible," I said, a little too carelessly, enough for Grant's next comeback.

"**Anything's **possible, Zachy," I shot him a glare for using that name, "In fact, Jonas and I calculated that the possibility would be eight hundred forty eight to one."

"You mean Jonas calculated that. And yeah, you don't have to tell me, you placed a bet on our relationship, etc,. etc., etc." He stuck his tongue out. Oh, geez. "Maturity please."

He swatted his hand.　"Since when did you and Cammie have a _relationship_?" I shrugged and smirked. Some things are better left unknown. Besides, what he doesn't know can't kill him. "Oh, yeah, you weren't going to tell me. But don't worry, I know all about it already."

Yeah, right.

"Zach, I'm sorry to inform you, but the day they passed out brains, they told us that there's this thing called Zach-writes-a-diary, only you weren't there for it."

_What?_

Grant smirked. I shot him a death glare.

"It's okay, though, because its recent news. You haven't missed too much yet."

Double death glare.

"Besides," he continued, "she's still not over Josh."

"Jimmy," I snapped, suddenly feeling very cranky. Grant cocked his head with an amused grin.

"Do you have to make it a point to call him after _that guy_?" he looked over my shoulder, and I turned my head, following his gaze.

"You're a wanker, you know that? Like, informally speaking."

"What now? I'm an idiot-slash-stupid-slash-annoying or ineffectual person-slash-someone who shows off too much-slash-someone who is overly proud of himself? Well, it takes one to know one."

That sounded like he's been reciting that line from the dictionary and ended up adding a bunch of slashes in between each definition.

_Ew_, Grant's got an attitude.

**.~.~.~.~.**

We were told to start our missions, and I already knew what Cammie looked like, making it so much easier than having to look for Gallagher uniforms.

Grant and I stepped into the Mall, people surrounding us everywhere. The first easiest step was to lie low and wait for our targets...

I saw a flash of black and brown. I nodded at Grant.

"Prepare for beastly-ness," Grant muttered. Conceited. But hey, who am I to talk?

I nod my head either way and said, "Yep," popping the _p_. Adrenaline starts coursing through me, even though I knew that this was just going to get as far as frustrating and in no way dangerous. I figured that I was just excited to be able to see my Cammie, after all, I- I mean, we, went through all that trouble to research her. I wished myself good luck and crossed my fingers that I wouldn't get myself locked up in some closet, as I scanned through my dispersing CoveOps class. Since, you know, that fidgety and lanky guy (his name is Jimmy, I think) looked like the epitome of an unsuccessful mission. Grant and I exchanged our signature looks for good luck, which were less obtrusively stupid and more covert, and we immediately got into cover.

But soon, a horde of girls giggling and trying to secretly point in our direction blocked our view from our tails, so we ended up looking casual and following the girls from a distance. With our sharp eyes, we soon spotted Cammie and Bex trying to mingle with the group. _Good, but not good enough. _I smirked. _Cut the curtains, cue the lights, Zachary Goode is ready to roll._

* * *

**Totally iffy on that whole last sentence. It sounded so lame... But watevs. I'm sorry this is so short, but I felt the need to update. I could give excuses, but that would just be a waste. Reviews are much appreciated!**

**-Julie**


End file.
